


You're An Asshole

by honorarystar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, So Did Some Emotions, some plot snuck in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorarystar/pseuds/honorarystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“God, can’t you even pretend you’re sorry? For once? For me?” Stiles flops back onto his bed and stares at the ceiling in favor of catching a glimpse of Derek’s stupid (read: sexy) face.</p><p>Stiles hears Derek sigh and if Stiles knows Derek’s non-verbal expressions (and boy does he) that was his ‘yeah okay I give up’ sigh.</p><p>Stiles cracks open one of his eyes and peaks over at Derek and is slightly taken aback by the expression on Derek’s face.</p><p>Oh no. That was not the ‘I give up' sigh. No Stiles mistook that for Derek’s ‘not a chance I’m the alpha and I’m amused by your human antics’ sigh.</p><p>Well shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're An Asshole

            The rest of the pack had gotten used to Stiles staying at Derek’s after pack meetings. The first few times he did it, Scott had waited and looked at him expectantly until Stiles told him, “it’s fine man, I’ll see you tomorrow”. Scott had looked nervous as he left, like leaving Stiles alone with Derek Hale was his worst nightmare. And if Stiles was being honest, when he first met the sourwolf, it was his biggest fear too.

            But now nobody batted an eye when the meeting was over and everyone shuffled out together while Stiles remained lounging on the couch, Derek standing on the other side of the room, brooding in a corner as usual.

            It was awkward and embarrassing for everyone involved the first time the pack came over and all anyone could smell was…well… Derek and Stiles…everywhere. Of course Stiles and Allison and Lydia were the only ones oblivious as to why every werewolf in the room wouldn’t look Derek or Stiles in the eye. Isaac had been blushing. Jackson looked like he was about to puke. And when Stiles grabbed Scott’s shoulder during an impassioned speech about not killing everything like Derek so often wanted to do, Scott had cringed so hard he almost whimpered.

            So after that incident Derek always washes and changes the sheets after Stiles stays over, and for similar reasons Stiles doesn’t have Derek stay over at his house very much considering Scott is more liable to be there than anywhere else.

            But right now it’s about midnight and Stiles can’t sleep. He’s still mad about Derek earlier at the pack meeting. There’s a witch hanging around Beacon Hills and Derek’s plan is to kill first, ask questions later. Stiles just wants to talk to her. Now that Deaton has introduced him to magic, Stiles really just wants to learn more and more. And he has also learned that just because something has weird powers, doesn’t mean that it’s evil. You would think that Derek would realize that. Which is why they started arguing in the first place.

            “Derek, why can’t you accept that it might be okay to _not kill something_ for once?” Stiles was practically shouting over the heads of the betas as they looked back and forth between Stiles and their alpha.

            “Why do you think it’s a good idea to let something that has the potential to kill innocent people wander around Beacon Hills?” Red had begun to bleed into Derek’s irises, but Stiles refused to look away, or to back down.

            “Almost everyone in this room has the potential to kill people, Derek!” Stiles said it loudly and exasperatedly. “And, no offense, a lot of you guys have come closer to killing people then this chick frolicking around in the woods.”

            Derek’s jaw tightened. Stiles was not above reminding Derek of the unruly first few weeks of Derek being alpha and the betas kind of being set loose on the village, in a manner of speaking.

“How are you going to feel when it’s your dad we find gets sacrificed because you wouldn’t let me do the smart thing and put her down before anything bad happens?”

            That’s the one thing that never fails to make Stiles drop everything. He felt his face go blank and everything aggressive about his posture tense up into a much more guarded position. Derek knows not to bring up Stiles’ dad. He’s one of the only people that Stiles is looking out for in all this chaos that is their lives. He especially knows not to do it simply to get Stiles to back down. That was a low blow and he knows it.

            Stiles opens his mouth a little like he’s going to say something to Derek, but he bites his tongue, closes his eyes, and shakes his head before he walks out of Derek’s loft. The door being pulled open is like thunder in the terrifying silence of Stiles’ departure.

            So now Stiles’ is tossing and turning and he can’t sleep and he can’t stop looking at his phone. Scott and the other betas (minus Jackson) had tried texting him all night. They all hated when Stiles and Derek fought. Something about the alpha being angry and pack dynamics blah, blah, blah. Stiles doesn’t want to hear it. If Derek doesn’t want his pack to be all messed up then he needs to stop being an asshole.

            But he keeps looking at his phone, he tells himself it’s because he wants to check the time and he’s impatient to either fall asleep (which is not happening anytime soon) or it to be morning already. Honestly though Derek hasn’t even called, he hasn’t texted or shown up and thrown pebbles at Stiles’ window and begged for forgiveness or anything. Not that Stiles would give it to him, of course not, he’s a dick and needs to learn his fucking lesson for once.

            But he still should have called.

            _God damn it,_ Stiles thinks. He presses his phone to his forehead and tries to keep himself from doing it. _Don’t you fucking dare Stilinski, I swear to God, don’t be that guy. Don’t do it, don’t do the thing, don’t eve-I’M GONNA DO IT DAMN IT._

And right when Stiles was about to unlock his phone he hears the familiar sound of his window being slid open. He looks over and shines the light of his phone screen in that direction (because not everyone has night vision okay) and just drops his phone and rolls his eyes because of course it’s Derek. Stiles half-expected/half-hoped that it would be Scott. Or Isaac. Or Hell, even Erica. He’s not gonna go so far as to say Jackson, absolutely not.

            “You’re an asshole,” Is Stiles’ greeting for the stupid, broody, sour faced werewolf.

            “And you’re a dumbass,” Is Derek’s wonderful and quite eloquent response.

            “God, can’t you even pretend you’re sorry? For once? For me?” Stiles flops back onto his bed and stares at the ceiling in favor of catching a glimpse of Derek’s stupid (read: sexy) face.

            Stiles hears Derek sigh and if Stiles knows Derek’s non-verbal expressions (and boy does he) that was his ‘yeah okay I give up’ sigh.

            Stiles cracks open one of his eyes and peaks over at Derek and is slightly taken aback by the expression on Derek’s face.

            Oh no. That was not the ‘I give up' sigh. No Stiles mistook that for Derek’s ‘not a chance I’m the alpha and I’m amused by your human antics’ sigh.

            Well shit.

            Derek was grinning, no scratch that, Derek was outright _smirking._ He was looking up at Stiles through his eyelashes and (dear God, that fucking bastard) flashing his alpha eyes.

            Oh _shit._

            “Stiles,” Derek began, with that stupid smirk still on his face, “I’m starting to think that you really don’t know me that well if you honestly thought that I would roll over that easily.”

            Stiles’ mouth had gone dry and now he was having some trouble swallowing.

            Derek took a few steps and was suddenly leaning over Stiles’ bed, still grinning, and forcing Stiles to roll onto his back and look up at him.

            Stiles was honestly considering putting up a fight. The initial hurt of Derek’s words had lowered into a simmering anger by now. He was still pissed at Derek. But he was also a teenage boy with over active hormones. So. Confliction.

            “Stiles,” Derek whispered so Stiles could feel his breath over his lips, “I think I’m just as mad as you are—” Stiles rolled his eyes, Derek ignored him “—and I’d like to take that anger out right now.”

            Stiles glared at the older man. “Um, fuck you, dude. If you honestly think I’m going to have sex wi—”

            Stiles was cut off by Derek’s mouth, his teeth and lips attacking Stiles’ mouth which had been open while he was talking, and his tongue plunged deep, licking its entirety. Derek was kissing so aggressively, Stiles thought he was trying to eat part of his face. And then Derek climbed on the bed and shoved his thigh between Stiles’ legs, making him moan around Derek’s tongue. Derek pulled away in time for Stiles to see his self-satisfied grin before he began biting at Stiles’ jaw and moved down his neck to lick and suck. His mouth was open so wide, it was like he couldn’t get enough of Stiles’ skin and taste.

            “Uggghhnnn, fuck you Derek,” Stiles whined as his hips (the traitors) bucked and rubbed against Derek’s strong thigh. Derek _moaned_ when he did that. Derek was usually a pretty enthusiastic partner but the sounds he was making were vibrating against Stiles’ skin, sending all kinds of pleasure all throughout his body.

            Stiles slowly realized that Derek was grinding against Stiles’ hip, too. And he was whining and gasping and whimpering and he was definitely whispering something, but it was so quiet that Stiles couldn’t hear it.

            He was starting to get freaked out. Derek didn’t ever act like this. He was being so desperate, like his life depended on getting off on Stiles.

            Stiles tried to make himself focus on Derek instead of his horniness for the time being. He carded his fingers through his thick hair and made little shushing noises, hoping to get Derek to calm down.

            Derek was still being as aggressive as ever (Stiles was sure his entire neck looked like it had undergone some kind of allergic reaction thanks to Derek’s stubble and really his mouth in general) and he started taking his clothes off like they were on fire.

            Once Derek was shirtless he actually _growled_ at Stiles. And not like a cute growl like he usually does, but like an actual, angry, alpha, half-roar. He followed that by ripping open Stiles’ t-shirt and pulling his boxers off before Stiles could blink.

            Derek pushed Stiles’ legs apart so he could kneel back on his heels in between them. He pulled Stiles by his hips so his ass was in Derek’s lap and his crotch against the werewolf’s stomach.

            The alpha was almost bending them both in half in order to continue his biting and sucking extravaganza but this time on Stiles’ chest. He left his nipples red and wet when he dragged his lips down his stomach, nipping at Stiles’ abs and sucking his naval.

            Stiles kept trying to calm Derek down by petting his hair and shoulders and anywhere else he could reach. He was having more trouble than usual speaking, he was only able to utter an occasional “fuck” or half of Derek’s name which was more than he could say for the werewolf who making garbled murmuring sounds between Stiles’ thighs.

            He sucked and bit a little too harshly at the skin on the inside of Stiles’ thighs, making the boy tip his head back and bite his lip.

            Suddenly Derek had his whole mouth open as wide as he could get it without actually unhinging his jaw and was biting Stiles’ ass cheek so hard Stiles’ actually shouted. He was afraid Derek had bit him too hard and then a bunch of thoughts about being turned into a werewolf by getting bit on the ass and how embarrassing that would be to tell Scott started going through his head and then Derek was licking his bite marks (which were definitely going to bruise) and slowly kissing his way to the center of Stiles’ ass. He pulled the cheeks apart so he could lick Stiles asshole.

            “Oh god, Derek,” Stiles let his eyes drift half closed, his hard cock dripping precome all the way down  to his balls.

            Derek poked his head up to lick the clear liquid off his balls and sucked them into his mouth while he was at it.

            Stiles choked a little and was beyond ready to come.

            “Please, Der, come on,” Stiles begged in a gasping voice, his chest heaving and he could suddenly feel how feverish his skin was, “I need you, I need to come, please take your fucking pants off.”

            Derek made an animal like sound that was almost a combination of a whine and a growl. He sat up and pulled the rest of his clothes off, climbing up Stiles’ body so he could bury his nose in Stiles’ neck and grind their hips together. It was slow for a second until he was suddenly humping, pure need and desperation in his movements. The hot drag of their cocks together was enough for Stiles to come with a short cry of Derek’s name.

            Derek was still rutting against him quickly and he was close enough to Stiles’ ear for the young man to hear what Derek was murmuring.

            “Please, St-Stiles, I—” Derek spoke softly, “—need you. Don’t lea—Uggghn”

            Derek’s words were cut short when he came all over himself and Stiles, their come mixing together between them.

            Derek’s hips didn’t stop moving immediately. He pressed his body to Stiles’ a few more times during the after shocks of his orgasm, making even more of a mess on their skin.

            He laid down with all of his weight on Stiles, covering the boy with his body. Stiles wrapped one arm around Derek’s shoulders and began petting his hair with his other hand. The young man kissed the side of his head gently, his lips lingering there for a moment.

            Stiles was a little in shock. Derek wasn’t exactly known for expressing his feelings (if this counts as doing so) and Stiles didn’t really know how to react at the alpha’s confession. Stiles knew their feelings ran deep in a kind of codependent need, in a different way than his and Scott’s codependency worked. For him and Scott it was like they were the same person in two different bodies. They were brothers in the strongest sense of the word. But with Derek it was more like they couldn’t live without each other. Or they were at least just choosing not to. No matter what they would always make the choices necessary for them to be alive and together. Every time.

            Stiles needed to tell Derek that, but Derek wouldn’t be able to take in so many words and Stiles definitely wouldn’t be able to get them out of his mouth in any organized manner.

            He kissed Derek’s head again and whispered with determination, “I’ll always be yours. I’m not going anywhere.”

            Derek nuzzled his face into the side of Stiles’ neck and curled his arms around Stiles possessively and protectively. They stayed that way, clinging to each other for a while until they drifted off to sleep, feeling the other’s heart beat in sync with their own, and creating a lullaby for the two of them.

            In the morning they came to a compromise that Stiles was right about the witch thing.


End file.
